Talk:Temporal Demon Spirit Book/@comment-35018389-20180316210229
Hundreds of millions of continents pass by. It turned out that the world they lived in was only a tiny one of the planes. Among these planes, several races multiply in it, and Terrans, Yaozu, and Barbarians have many other unnamed races. The so-called Six Heavens are consummated and the legendary emperors are honored. It's just a very humble existence in this vast world. Whether it is the demons of the demon gods, the barbarian gods of the barbarians, or the people of the Terran, the six strong men who are strong in heaven are all like ants. At this moment. Ye Wei’s understanding of life and understanding of Heaven. All reached an unimaginable level. Many of the past, including those in the Ye clan, vividly witnessed the encounter with Lin Zixuan and others. They stared at the distance and crossed hundreds of millions of voids. Ye Wei saw a thundercloud and looked closely. These thunderclouds actually consisted of millions of stars, of which the roundabouts pierced through, and the number of starry stars were annihilated. The flames that bloomed at the time of the eruption were like the fireworks in the night sky. The message obtained from the crystal of the Lord God, there is the face of the ancient elephant like God! Ye Wei tried to penetrate his ideas, but the number of stars exploded and the brilliant light penetrated into Ye Wei's eyes. "Ah!" Ye Wei felt the sting of his eyes and quickly closed his eyes. The plane is too strong. Even Ye Wei, who has the crystal of the Lord God, can see through the situation. “Drink!” Ye Wei opened his eyes again and burst into a flash of light in his eyes, looking at the hundreds of millions of voids and trying to penetrate the thunderclouds. However, he still failed. The vision only swept through the periphery of the thundercloud. Suddenly, among the thunderclouds that had filled it, an ancient galaxy shot out. This ancient body glowed with golden light, like a meteor flying through the void. "Oh, what is that?" Ye Wei wondered, from the time when the ancient elephant ascended the surface of the plane. This must be something of a genius. Maybe something comparable to the Lord's Spirit. Maybe, that is the key to the plane where the ancient image of God will be! Eyesight stares at the ancient, vaguely, Ye Wei seems to see the above font: the spirit of time and space? Strange name! "Give me income!" Ye Wei mobilized the crystal of the Lord God. With the strength of Ye Wei, it is the law that shuttles so far into the void, but the crystal of the Lord God is not the same. The crystal of the Lord God contains super fearful power. Shuttle plane is not difficult. Thousands of ideas rushed to the demon spirit. In the moment when the mind came into contact with the spirit of time and space, Ye Wei suddenly felt that the crystal of the Lord God had shaken inexplicably and broke out with a dazzling light, and then ten million Tao lines flowed out from the crystal of the Lord God. Ye Wei's ideas entered the inner space of the demon spirit. At this time, the demon spirit is devouring the deity on the god's crystal! Too fast to swallow, Ye Wei felt that the power of the Lord God's crystal was swallowed by about one-tenth. "Back!" Ye Wei did not dare to continue, and quickly closed his mind. If this goes on, the power of the Lord God will surely be swallowed up by the spirit of the demon spirit! A powerful and powerful treasure! This timeless demon spirit even the Lord God of the crystal is also a complete comparison, is no small thing! Alas, the space-time demon spirit drew a long trajectory in the dark night sky, suddenly disappearing, and suddenly appeared in a place hundreds of millions of light years away, and the bang soon disappeared again. At this time, the speed of the empty demon spirit flying too fast, even Ye Wei's ideas, is also the method of tracing. Suddenly, the thunderclouds appeared in the shadows. These figures appeared to be searching for space and time. They fled in the direction of the disappearance of the demon spirit, and disappeared at the end of the void. That time and space demon soul? What kind of treasure is it? The ancient elephants are also very concerned about those who are in the plane. Ye Wei's eyeballs made a turn, and they mobilized the power of the Lord God's crystal. He blew out five doublings, one of which was flashed in his mind. He returned to the Great Zhou Dynasty and accompanied him to Lin Zitong’s side and went to Shenfeng. The bereaved family, together with Su Shi, awaited the birth of the child. As for the other two, it is converted into two streamers, chasing away in the direction of vanishing void and the demon spirit of space and time. In the void, a meteor was crossed and Ye Wei’s two bodies disappeared instantly. How is the road ahead and what is the story of Ye Wei? As a prequel to the demon god,